1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a target system provided with a pop-up target.
2. Discussion of the Background
Target systems with pop-up targets designed for light infantry weapons comprise a metallic target, which falls down when hit by a bullet, and an actuating mechanism for actuating the target, i.e. for lifting it up again and moving it. The actuating mechanism may be protected by a shield plate placed in front of it. To control the actuating mechanism, a control apparatus provided with a computer may be connected to the actuating mechanism. Hits can be detected e.g. by using a hit detector arranged in conjunction with the target.
The actuating mechanism may be electrically operated, but it may also be operated pneumatically. A drawback with pneumatic target systems is their large size, which means that moving them e.g. for transportation requires transport equipment, and in addition, they often have to be immovably installed. Moreover, in connection with relocation of pneumatic systems, e.g. the pneumatic hoses and protection against fragments have to be renewed.
An electrically operated target system provided with a pop-up target is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,394. The, system described in this specification, comprises a vertical protective flange on the front side and another, horizontal flange behind it. The target is hinged at the upper edge of the vertical flange, and when hit by a bullet, it swings backwards into a horizontal rest position. A main shaft driven by an electric motor is mounted behind the protective flange. Mounted with a clutch mechanism on this shaft is a target raising arm, which, when the target is in the backward position, swings from its rest position upwardly and turns the target to an upright position.
The system disclosed in the above US patent specification is relatively complicated. Moreover, it is relatively weak in construction e.g. because of the welded joints used in the target, so it will easily break and therefore does not tolerate hard use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,752 discloses a target range apparatus for rifle and handgun targets having a knock-down target supported on a target base moveable on a support frame between an upper, exposed position and a lower, hidden position. The target is pivotally attached to the target frame for movement between an upright position and a knock-down position. An air cylinder moves the target base upwardly against a pair of springs which, when the air cylinder is disabled, return the target base to the lower position. A reed switch senses movement of the target to the knock-down position and disables the air cylinder. Upon movement of the target base to the lower position, a reset arm returns the target to its upright position. The apparatus further includes a support frame embedded in the ground and a target base on which is pivotally mounted a target that in the preferred embodiment is an animal silhouette.
The problem of the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,752 is the heavy and bulky construction of the apparatus, especially as the actuating means include an air